Red Eclipse
by RC-1499
Summary: A jedi knight is sent to a planet experiencing strange events. There he finds and unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"We have your next assignment." My master explained

My mind wandered as my master started to explain. I had been a Jedi for two days._ "I must stop calling him master, I am no longer his padawan."_ I thought.

"Jake, are you listening?" My master asked "You must pay attention if you are to succeed."

"Yes master Ren, I am listening"

"Good." He said "Now, you must go to the planet Dyneria and inspect some strange events. We expect sith involvement, but we are not sure."

"What should I look for?" I asked

"anything unusual" He said, in the tone he had when he was unsure. " It could be a simple as a break in, or as evil as a mass murder."

"I will leave immediately" I stated "I'll take my starfighter and...". "Wait" he said, his hand in front of me "I have transportation arranged. For this mission, you must not draw attention."

I don't like going anywhere without my starfighter. But, I agreed and headed for the cargo ship heading for Dyneria. Light glared off the hull of the modified freighter. The freighter had seen better times and wasn't the best thing to look at.

The ride was uneventful, and the man beside me smelt like bantha poop. The planet, like the freighter, had seen better days. Most of the land was sand and rock. What wasn't rock had plants on it. The small spaceport sat perched on a plateau and led down into the small village. The spaceport was filled with people begging for water. Hiding my face under a plain cloak, I made my way out of the ship and into the port.

The shock wave hit me and I flew forward into the wall. The force softened the blow and I landed onto the floor. The room spun for a moment until I shook my head to clear it. The freighter sat on the pad with the top and side ripped out and smoking. Seats landed on the sided of walls around the pad. My ears were still ringing. I ran towards the freighter while people ran away. I reached out through the force. "_Good"_ I thought. "_No one was killed." _The ground became scorched and littered with debris as I neared the wreckage.

The wind billowed through my cloak as I stood examining the wreckage. The explosive had been placed inside the ship and the piece of the hull had been ripped outward. Peoples cloths and luggage lay strewn around the ship. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a hooded figure walking toward the exit. I tried to sense him through the force, but all I could sense was metal and circuits. "_A droid!" _I realized. I moved towards it and followed it down into the town. It seemed not to notice me. It moved between the shacks and building, no doubt intending on loosing any pursuit.

Leaving the town, I dodged in and out of rocks, following the droid. It wound in and out of paths, riverbeds, and long forgotten building. It ended at a cave. It entered and I followed, staying in the darkness of the cave wall. After about 100 meters of cave, a light shined through a doorway. The droid entered the door. I dashed through and was momentarily blinded by light.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, filled with artificial venom. But also something kind lay underneath.

"I am a Jedi knight." I stated "and who are you?"

"A Jedi! Here?" The voice said, surprised.

My eyes adjusted and cleared. The room was large and rectangular. It had a bed in the corner and a stack of books on the nightstand. A small kitchen lay along the wall with another door and couch beside the door. The source of the voice, a young dark haired girl around my age,18, wearing simple farmers cloths, lay sitting on the bed with a book open.

"Leave Jedi, before I decide to kill you." She had risen from the bed and stood in front of me, lightsaber hilt in hand.

"Why are you hurting these people?" I asked. I knew I had said the wrong thing as she approached. Her hair waved around her as she activated her lightsaber. Its red blade hummed to life.

"Leave now, and you wont be hurt!" She yelled. She sounded frightened. I activated my lightsaber and entered a defensive stance. She jumped into the air and out blades clashed.


	2. Chapter 2

The clash lasted for a brief second before she raised her saber for another strike. I leaped back into the cave entrance. The slash landed where I stood before lunging at me. I brought my lightsaber across and knocked the attack sideways. Her saber came around from the deflection with the intention of cutting me in half. I blocked the blade as it made its way toward my head. The blades met and held, Sparks flashing.

"Surrender!" I yelled over the noise of the clash. "And you will be treated fairly!"

"I will kill you, Jedi scum!" She yelled, ending the clash and striking at my legs.

I jumped to avoid the strike and pushed off the wall to gain distance. She lunged forward, aiming for my chest. I ducked as her strike went high. I knocked the blade sideways and jumped. I hit the rocks above with a _thunk_ and grabbed on to a small stalactite. She followed with a jump and slashed the ceiling inches from my head. Rocks came down and an explosion rung overhead. The girl fell to the ground and hit her head. Her body lay limp on the rock. Rocks and boulders fell from the entrance to the end of the tunnel. I jumped down beside the girl. If I ran I would make it to the entrance, but if I carried her I might die. I picked her up and started toward the entrance. Rocks fell in front of us, blocking our path. I ran the other direction, rocks falling around and on us. A large boulder fell and I jumped through the door. We landed and the boulder landed behind us. Dust lay in our wake. I started coughing. Her lightsaber had deactivated and landed on her chest. A knot the size of a nut rose on her forehead. A protocol droid walked in through the other door.

"Oh my!" The droid said "Stay away from mistress Rune."

"She needs medical attention" I told him "Is there a med pack anywhere?"

"Of course. Over there" He pointed towards a cabinet"

"Thanks" I ran towards the cabinet. After a second of rummaging, I pulled out a box of medical supplies. Removing a scanner, I checked her bio-signs. "_She has a minor concussion" _I thought "_She will recover"_ I released a breath I didn't realize I had held. I carried her and lay her on the corner bed.

"Now who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked the slightly confused droid.

"I am C-5GS, Servant to mistress Rune, and our mission is classified." The droid told me.

"Well C-5GS it seems we will be spending some time together, seeing that the exit is destroyed."

"You are Jedi scum" He stated "and I will not have you here"

"Believe me, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here"

I walked into the next room and found a workshop. A row of 10 droid chargers lined one wall. A workbench sat on another, bellow shelves lined with tools. An R2 unit sat on the table. Droids of various makes and models walked around, doing various tasks. I turned towards C-5GS.

"Are Rune, you, and the rest of the droids the only ones here?

"Correct" He answered "There are 10 individual droids here."

Me and the droids didn't talk much that night and the next day. I searched for a transmitter, but all I found were the disassembled remains of one. I meditated in the middle of the room for most of my time. The droids, I learned, had names. C-5GS was named Gel. The R2 I saw on the table name was Rusty. I was rummaging through the ration packs strew out on the cooking area when it happened.

"Get out of my rations." she called from her bed.

"Your awake." I said

"How long have I been out?" She asked, rubbing her head

"About a day." I replied, looking for a pack of cooked nuna.

"What happened to the filthy Jedi?" She asked

"He's right here" I replied "and he doesn't wanna get attacked again."

"Jedi." She tried to get up, but dizziness overtook her and she fell back down.

I walked over to the bed and examined the bump on her head. The swelling had gone down and it was no longer red. It was the first time I really looked at her. Her eyes were deep blue and here face was nice to look at. To anyone else she would have been attractive.

"Your lucky you weren't crushed by rock." I told her

"A Jedi actually saved me?" She asked, disbelief in her voice.

"I wasn't going to let you die" I told her, walking toward the cooler.

"I'd rather die than be saved by you" She told me.

"Here" I handed here a pack of ice "Get some rest"

I sat down to eat my cooked nuna.


End file.
